Chinese Civil War
中国内战 Declaration of War The Chinese Civil War began a few days after towns under the Qin Dynasty left to form Sui, which was called China at that time. The Emperor of Qin, XDA1, declared war on Sui on the 1st of June with a declaratory statement made on their discord page, after failed attempts to convince former Qin cities to return back to the Qin State. Warlords from the united china council, mainly the Qing (Formerly Manchuria) and Ming joined the Imperial forces to put down the Sui. "As of today, Qin is at an official state of war with China. Every town in China is given the chance to peacefully leave China and return to Qin. Blueraining (China) attempted to convince Mongolia to attack Qin and he has been stealing our cities. Blueraining (China) is a traitor and so is anyone supporting his illegal state in our soil. You are allowed to kill anyone who is from China" - Qin Emperor XDA1, 14:07 (UTC), June 1st, 2019. Belligerent Pro-Qin *Qin* 秦 *Ming* 明 *Qing 清 (Formerly Manchuria 滿) *Mongolia 蒙 Anti-Qin *Sui 隋 (Formerly China) *Liao 遼 (Only the Liao Emperor of the time entered the war) Time line June 1st #Declaration of War by Qin on China. #Ming joins the Dynastic Powers. #Manchuria joins the Dynastic Powers. #Mongolia joins the Dynastic Powers. June 2nd # Several towns leave China and re-join Qin. # Seeing lost of support the Chairman of China Blueraining abdicates. # New Chairman CobetKhei became the leader of China 4 Battle of Hyesan (https://www.bilibili.com/video/av54388571) 5 Xianyang massacre June 5th # Battle of Bianjing - Luoyang takes place (Name of Battle not finalized). June 6th # China's leaders were having conflicts about signing a peace treaty or not. Dual between the two Chairmen Blueraining and CobetKhei was held. # China launched an attack on Ming at Yingtianfu. 3. Zhumadian send out spies to Xiangyang, blueraining decided to continue the war Between June 13th and June 14th, 2019 # China renames itself Sui. June 17th Forced by discrimination and abuse from the Chinese, blueraining chose to leave the server officially. Cobetkhei appointed Yobetchel to be the NEW EMPEROR OF SUI June 22th Fox warned and kicked Bommbap for Grief June 23th Under the pressure and pressure of the Chinese (who would only accuse and scold each other), the Sui decided to continue to fight in the war. 1. First Battle of Beijing (1 Qin killed) 2. Battle of Fucking ( 1 Manchu killed) June 25th 1.Battle of Celestown - Ballarat,''' Australia, and Sui vs Liao（except Liao's Mudanjiang and Bincheng） (2 Australians killed, 1 Liao killed ) '''June 29th 1.Battle of Laojiumen - Changsha (a short-lasted battle between the citizens of Changsha and Sui located at Laojiumen) (the Changsha citizen wanna GRIEF BY LAVA) June 30th 1. The Second Battle of Beijing (6 killed) (13 people joined the battle ) Since the end of the first Beijing campaign, Sui has determined that Beijing has a large number of cheats. (But there was no evidence). During the Second Battle of Beijing, Sui called some mods to watch. A cheater was spotted and got banned. Trivia * Xiang_yang（襄阳)‘s major Blueraining started out as the mayor of Beijing ’s and (later renamed Tangshan). * The reason for the Ming joining the war is that Cobetkhei always attacks Chinese players, especially Ming's players. * BommBap only served as the Liao emperor for three days, He joined the Sui after the abdication. * Because of a contradiction between Ming and "Green Town" Hangzhou, Ming, and China's armies started a tense standoff in Hangzhou. But due to PvP being disabled at last, all of them gave up the war. * Sui often reset their national spawn point between Xiangyang and Suao in order to achieve a rapid transfer of troops. * The city where CobetKhei is located has been renamed three times: Fuzhou（福州）, Fuqing（福清）, Suao（苏澳）. From the battle of '''June 26th, '''the man called Komeiji_shi from bilibili, Liao, have already suspected of cheating and recorded *Gang of four(四人帮):Ylome,CobetKhei,Bommbap,Buleraining Treaties * Until now, there is no treaty in force. Aftermath & Casualties Qin 秦: 39 killed, 12 combat logged, 1 banned(forever) Sui 隋: 6 killed,1 kicked(final warning before ban) Ming 明: 2 killed,1 banned (1 day) Mongolia 蒙:1 killed Qing 清 (Formerly Manchuria): 1 killed, 2 combat logged Liao 遼:1 killed, 1 combat logged, 3 banned (1 day，1 is forever) Jin (volunteers)金 : 1 killed See Also Qin Dynasty Liao Dynasty Manchuria Ming Category:Wars